


I Know What You Need

by DereksGirl24



Series: One Shots [12]
Category: The Vampire Diaries
Genre: F/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DereksGirl24/pseuds/DereksGirl24
Summary: Everything is heightened once you turn into a vampire, apparently that includes your sex drive because Caroline is constantly horny.





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone so my apologies for the typos I’m sure are there. Hope you enjoy.

Since becoming a vampire Caroline found that not just emotions were heightened, she craved sex more often than when she was a human. Normally she would go roll around in the sheets with Tyler but he had left her and mystic falls behind once he become a hybrid. So she was stuck sleeping with random boys at her school, good thing vampires couldn’t catch STD’s or she’d have a nice collection by now. But the boys were just that, boys, and they weren’t what she craved. She craved someone that could and would be rough with her and someone that lasted longer than five minutes.

 

Most of the teachers in this school were married or women but as a saving grace a new hot teacher had just started teaching there. Their history teacher Mr Saltzman, he had been there a month now and Caroline often found herself day dreaming of being bent over that desk and fucked so good. That was usually when she skipped a class to get some football player to take care of her.

 

This time however Caroline goes to peak into his classroom door seeing if it was empty or not, delighted to find it was, the blonde vampire walks in locking the door behind her. She was in her cheerleading outfit for the pep rally after school, the short top left most of her midsection visible, she wasn’t wearing a bra so her nipples were visible through the fabric. Her short skirt went an inch below her ass, today she had decided not to wear any underwear at all because it only got in the way.

 

Alaric looks up as he hears the door open seeing Caroline leaned against it, “Caroline can I help you with something?” He asks while the stack of ungraded papers sit on his desk.

 

Caroline nods her head yes as she steps away from the door, walking over to his desk, “I think you can help me with something Mr Saltzman.” She smiles at him, “There’s this problem on the homework that I just can’t figure out.” She drags her index down her chest between her breasts while speaking watching his eyes follow her finger. She reaches out taking his hand, the one holding a red pen, she takes the pen putting it between her teeth as she presses his hand to her breast.

 

She can feel him tense up but his eyes are drawn to her lips as she begins to toy with the red pen, moving it in and out of her lips, simulating a blowjob. She begins to lightly squeeze his hand over her breast before releasing his hand all together, happy when he doesn’t remove his hand. Instead he pulls down her cheerleading top exposing her bare breast, that he cups and gives a squeeze causing a small moan from Caroline.

 

He then lifts her up and sets her on his desk sitting in front of him, Caroline gasps at the cold wood beneath her, but Alaric just moves forward latching his lips over exposed breast and nipple. She gasps placing her hands in his hair as he toyed with her nipple, once he pulls back she notices his hand has slid up her thigh, another gasp escaping her as his knuckles brush her core.

 

Alaric notices she isn’t wearing panties and this revelation causes his pants to feel tighter, Caroline notices the growing bulge so she moves off the desk to sit in his lap. Her hands in his hair as she rubs herself against the bulge in his jeans, the teacher moans at this new course of action. Caroline kisses him as she moves her hips to rub against him, pleasantly surprised when he kisses her back devouring her mouth with his tongue causing her to whimper and her hips to stop as she gets lost in the consuming kiss.

 

After a few minutes of mind blowing kissing he breaks the kiss moving to kiss down her neck before biting one spot causing her to moan loudly as her inner muscles clench with pleasure, “Fuck me” she begs him, her voice breathy and needy, as she grips a hand in his hair. He moves her back to the desk to unbutton his now damp pants, her juices had soaked into his jeans as she sat there. Those same juices now ran on the desk as he removes his jeans and boxers, Caroline lays back on the desk giving him full view of her core and her body.

 

Alaric couldn’t help himself as he moves forward licking at her folds, licking up her juices. His fingers spread her folds as he licks inside her pleased with the gasping moans it brings from her. He thrusts his tongue into her over and over until she is squirting on his face and moaning his name. He then stands up and guides his cock inside her listening to the needy whimpers she lets out as he slowly pushes inside her, his hands grabs her hips as he thrusts into her the remaining length of his cock. Caroline moans out his name gripping the desk in her hands, “Fuck me.” She begs once more.

 

So he does just that, he pulls back only to thrust in fast and hard loving the noises she made each time he did so, he pounds her for Serval minutes before he pulls out telling her bend over the desk, she is nearly ducked senseless at this point but she does as told. Feet on the ground spread apart she lays over the desk, there he is pushing back inside her the new angle had her gasping with how deep he went inside her, only for him to pull out and do it again and again and it got to be so much she couldn’t take it anymore. She moans his name loudly as she cums hard gripping the desk so hard it cracks a little under her fingers.

 

Alaric moans as her walls clench tightly around his cock pulling his own orgasm out of him as he shoots his thick, hot, seed inside her moaning her name. After a moment her walls loosen up and he is able to move again he begins placing kisses up her spine from the base allowing her time to come down from the high of two orgasms. He slowly pulls out of her much to her dismay because she whimpers and pushes back against him. “Caroline I have a class to teach in five minutes.” He does push back inside her just for a moment as he presses a kiss to the bite mark on her neck.

 

“I don’t know what you were expecting when you decided to seduce me into fucking you, but I have a class now and I know what you need so meet me after school in the parking lot.” He slowly pulls out of her then gets his boxers and pants pulled back up his hand rubs her ass tenderly as his thumb brushes her folds, his seed mixed with her juices leaking out of her, he pulls open a drawer with diaper wipes in it and begins to clean her up and his desk up. Then he taps her hip, “Stand up Caroline.”

 

Feeling at peace and satisfied she waits as he cleans her up then she does as she is told standing up she turns to face him, surprised when his hands capture her face and he kisses her possessively, “After school in the parking lot.” He says once more after pulling away without really giving her the time to kiss him back. She nods and fixes her cheerleading outfit before she strides over to the door flipping the lock before exiting the room. She could still feel him, she had never felt so full, so fucked and happy, not even with Tyler. She goes into the ladies bathroom to sit on the toilet allowing his seed to drip out of her into the water.

 

She fixed to skip her last period of the day to get herself ready for the pep rally. She had to go cheer and do flips and be perky when all she wanted to do was sit on alarics dick. She redoes her make up and her hair so that no one would know she had just been fucked.

The pep rally went great and normally she would stay for the football game afterwards but she had to go meet Alaric in the parking lot.

 

It took her a few minutes but once she found his car, she smiles at him, “Mr Saltzman, hi.” He looks up at her and motions for her to get in the car, “Caroline get in.” Something about the way he said these commands had Caroline jumping to do them. So she gets into the car buckling up smile still in place as he starts the car before driving away.

 

Caroline deciding to be bold unbuckles her seatbelt and leans over rubbing his crotch before undoing his pants, she slips a hand inside his jeans and boxers pulling his cock out, she moves around in her seat until shes able to wrap her lips around the head of his cock sucking as her hand strokes him.

 

Alaric grips the wheel tighter as she wraps her lips around his cock, that hot, wet, mouth felt amazing as he drives them both carefully to his house. One hand dropping from the wheel to cradle her head as she begins bobbing her head, taking in more of his cock each time. By the time he parks the car in his driveway he is about to blow. Caroline takes his full length into her throat swallowing around it as she rubs his balls. She wants him to cum in her mouth and she always gets what she wants. So she pulls back sucking on his cock hard causing him to grown and push her head back down until she has taken his full length again, she swallows around it, her throat working the head of his cock when he moans and she feels his hot seed hit her throat and slide down as he cums. She pulls back up sucking on the head as he cums, making sure to get it all before she pulls off him licking her lips.

 

“Fuck Caroline.” He says watching her suck on his head until the last drop then she kicks her lips, that is just hot. He fixes his pants then gets out of the car moving to open her door, except she stays bent over displaying her ass and her pussy to him and if he could he’d be getting hard from that sight. Instead he smacks her ass hard, “Come out Caroline.”

 

Caroline had not been expecting the smack to her ass but it caused her insides to squirm. She gets out of the car and follows him into his house all the way to his bedroom, “Get undressed.” He says while going to his closet so Caroline does, she removes her cheerleading outfit and then gets on the bed, the blanket was cool against her skin.

The teacher emerges from the closet with a box in hand, “This is what you need Caroline.”

 

He says as he sets the box on the dresser then he gets undressed, he pulls a massive rubber dildo from the box and a small rectangular black device, he moves up the bed to her kissing her as his hands skin up her thigh, his fingers pressing spreading her folds as he pushes his middle finger into her, he adds another thrusting them until she’s nice and wet, then he pulls his hand away grabbing the dildo. He slowly begins pushing it inside her watching as she gasps and grips the blanket in her hand as she is slowly filled by the toy. Once it is fully inserted he pulls it back then pushes it forward, slowly at first fucking her with it. Once she has relaxed he begins to really fuck her with it, while his mouth latches onto her breast sucking at her nipple.

 

Her body shivers with pleasure as she moans for him to fuck Her again, she’s moves onto her knees face in the bed ass in the air and he fucks her with the dildo until she’s clenching around it and squirting juices for the third time that day. But this time she doesn’t feel his hot seed coat her insides and it’s a disappointment, Alaric doesn’t remove the dildo as she was expecting. He just moves her to lay on her back, placing kisses all along her chest and sides allowing her to calm from the high of an orgasm.

 

“How do you feel Caroline?” He asks after a moment when her breathing has returned to normal, “Is this what you expected when you set your sights on me?”

 

Caroline felt full and satisfied and she felt happy, she felt content. This was how she felt with Tyler until he left her. “I’m happy and full.” She responds to his question, “I had hoped for a great fuck when I set my eyes on you.”

 

Alaric reaches for that small rectangle device he had pulled out with the dildo, she watches him press a button then she gasps as the toy begins lowly vibrating inside her, he presses the button again and she gasps clenching her legs as the vibrations increase. She watches him press it again moaning now and her hips move of their own accord, humping air whilst riding the toy inside her as the vibrations send pleasure tingles through out her body. But then they are gone. And she opens her eyes looking at him pleadingly to make them start again.

 

“You will wear this toy at school and I will have the remote on me at all times. When you need to be fucked you will come to me and no one else. Do you understand Caroline?” The history teacher asks her as he reaches down rubbing her clit with his finger causing her to squirm, “I understand.” She says while kissing his chest.

 

“Good girl.” He says then moves her hand to his cock for her to stroke, he presses the second button, the medium setting, as she strokes him. Once he was hard enough he stops her and he reaches down pulling the dildo out of her to set aside as she whimpers. “Shh baby you can have my cock. Ride me.” He says to her watching as she eagerly moves to sit on his hard cock, she moans as she takes his length all the way until their bodies were touching.

 

She then began to move her hips up and down moaning as she felt him inside her, “So much better.” She said enjoying him over the toy, she begins to bounce on his cock her breasts bouncing as she did, her moans loud as his hands gripped her hips. He thrusts up into her hitting That special spot and she moans out, “Yes!” As she rides him harder, noises of their skin slapping together loud in the bedroom as she rode him hard.

 

Gripping her hips Alaric begins to thrust up into her, fucking her hard as she moans out a stream of ‘yes’ until she’s cumming on him crying out his name as he fills her for the third time that day.


End file.
